World crisis
by Skaya Hawk
Summary: This story is focused on Germany and Prussia and there feelings for one another, what will happen if Germany is faced with danger and is up to Prussia to save him or forsaken him and what will Germany choose his or his brothers happyness. This is story takes place post hetaoni. I apologize for my poor writing skills since I m no native English speaker.


IT was a normal day at the world meeting.

What doesn't mean it was an easy day, especially for Germany.

Why it wasn't easy for Germany?, well because in this room full of wierdos he was the only sane person, or at least the only one that really tried to solve problems rather than create them.

The fact that the world meeting would last for one full month, and today was only the third day didn't made Germany feel any better.

He was mentally down and his brother didn't really help him either. He was much to busy to spend his time with France and Spain ... not that he cared anyway … or that he felt lonely... no not in the slightest bit … and his heartache didn't have anything to do with this... no.. really... okay maybe a little bit... but only maybe. That were the thoughts that flew trough Germany's head as he tried to start a discussion about another problem

( the production and price regulations about the wurst economy in times to come)

and at the same time to control the discussion so it wouldn't end up in a disaster.

Well the start was okay he screamed through the room till he had the attention of everyone and all was fine and in order till he gave Italy the word … maybe you can picture the disaster that took place after that pasta-head screamed "Pasta" as loud as he could... .

Germany sighted in defeat and let the chaos take place.

He just watched as England shouted an unpleasant comment to Italy, about his pasta fetish witch made Italy cry while America tried to pick up a fight with England while he was disturbed by France, this made England AND America pick up an fight with France witch Canada tried to join in but was ignored by the other three, this made Swiss angry because Japan didn't speak his mind about this fight. And while they where still fighting Italy ran to Spain crying witch made Spain who was in a discussion with Prussia at that time, join the fight... and so on...

Yes Germany was Tired to tired he couldn't do anything any more .

He stood up quietly cleaned his place and left in silence, he didn't even realised his leave had stopped the fight and everyone was now observing his leave until the door closed after him.

"VEE ~ Germany seamed tiered" said Italy who hid him self under the Table in a sad voice.

" Your right maybe we went a little to far this time..." said England who was just about to hit

France in the face.

"Or maybe he is just Hungry~ a burger would surly help him" guessed America who stopped his kick in England's Face in mid air.

" You two don´t get it he is LOVE sick!" said France with his beaten up face.

This phrase made everyone shocked ( even Prussia) Germany and LOVE- sick NO fucking WAY

Prussia was also worried even more then the rest of them because he was the fucking big Brother so it was okay for him to be worried, it was okay because well... because he is awesome!

he looked at the closed door.

" hey France you really think it could be love sickness?". Prussia wasn't the type to ask serous questions, so France didn't really thought before he answered.

"of course it is! You know I am a specialist in love things!" France said in a proud voice.

Prussia nodded slightly

" VEE~ I'm going to cheer him up" yelled Italy who was worried about his friend

(and mostly guardian) jumped up and ran after Germany.

After he left the fight started all over again.

Germany walked trough England enormous house, it was the place where this world meeting was held.

He was the opposite of happy right now, as he walked trough the endless corridors with many doors.

His mood went worse after he heard Italy's voice ran after him.

He didn't wanted to meet the trouble maker right now so he started running himself.

The only problem was that he had no idea where he should run.

And not only this, he knew Italy was a faster runner then he was, how else was he able to avoid Germany´s training sessions?

In his haste he ran to the next door, opened it and stormed inside. It was dark and cold and he hid himself in the last corner.

Italy was just in time to see Germany disappear at the door and without thinking he also ran inside.

But because it was so dark he got Frightened, he wanted to leave, but unfortunately instead of finding the door and leave quietly, he had to scream run around in the dark and

(before he finally left ) knock over one of the (many (very many) shelf's ,really big shelf's, this started a domino effect and every, single, shelf fell to the ground,the last one burring the shocked Germany underneath.

Italy was so scared that he ran the whole way back to the Conference room.

The rest of the countries where still in a fight, France was even more beaten up, Spain just duelled England, While Russia and America had there own monster fight, Canada was in a corner of the room and wondered when they would notice him

(they never will! Sorry Canada^^°)

Even Prussia had join now and was harassing Austria while he tried to escape Hungary´s attacks,

Swiss chased after the poor Japan … and so on...

they where so into the fight that they didn't even notice Italy had come back, not till Italy screamed his heart out.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP"


End file.
